Medianoche
by ChoMi-ChoMi
Summary: "La carne es sabrosa y débil" y termine siempre donde mismo, con la mente en las nubes y los ojos bien pegados en el cuerpo de mi navegante. / Un One Shot LuNa con todo mi amor para comenzar mi nueva travesía en Fanfiction :)


Hola gente de Fanfiction! :D estoy feliz porque me decidí a subir este OneShot~ la verdad es que lo escribí a principio de año y pensaba subirlo para el cumpleaños de Luffy, pero lo dejé estar y se me termino olvidando…bueno, no soy nueva por aquí pero hace mucho que no escribo nada y esta cuenta es nueva, quizás algunos viejos amigos estén por aquí aun y me recuerden como "Monkey D. Nami" o "The Cat Thief", como sea, no voy a dar la lata con cosas del pasado xD  
>Espero que este pequeño sea bien recibido, porque tengo pensado subir algún otro proyecto muy pronto, me da pena ver tan poco LuNa por aquí ; 3 ;<p>

Ya saben, One Piece no es mío, es del hermoso, cool y todopoderoso Oda-Sama.  
>Preparados o no, aquí les va…<p>

**_Medianoche**

_Era una noche como cualquier otra para el joven mugiwara, respirando pausadamente miraba al techo absorto en sus pensamientos. Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana y le alborotó los cabellos, se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza, el día había sido agotador, entre peleas con piratas mediocres y fugaces huidas para escapar de la Marina el estrés se apoderó de él por el resto de la tarde, y ahora, ya bien repuesto sus ojos clamaban por algo de sueño, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar._

**Creo que mañana es mi cumpleaños...** - susurre bajito para mí mismo mientras otra brisa, esta vez un poco más fuerte, se llevaba mis palabras. Me puse de pie y cerré la ventana, la temperatura comenzaba a descender por lo que regresé rápido a la cama y me metí bajo las sábanas.

¿Cuantos años eran ya? Entre tantas aventuras y diversión nunca me detuve a pensar en el tiempo que llevaba navegando. Sonreí de lado y me acomode el sombrero. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho? ¿Acaso había sido luego de la batalla en Marine Ford? o cuando me reencontré con mis Nakamas? No lo tenía claro, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde esos tiempos. Seguía siendo un niño malcriado la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no significaba que fuera un idiota, desde hacía un tiempo hasta ahora, quizás unos meses, sentía miradas extrañas sobre mí, más específicamente de mujeres, jovencitas que me observaban como si fuera caminando desnudo por los pueblos y no era de extrañar, tanto Zoro, Sanji e incluso Usopp despertaban ese interés en las mujeres, en algún momento tenía que llegar mi turno y no es que lo estuviera esperando con ansias, para nada, pero estaba consciente de que mis arduos entrenamientos tenían notorios efectos en mi cuerpo, hace tiempo había dejado de ser un mocoso.

Más de alguna vez una que otra chica se me había insinuado y aunque Sanji siempre me reprochaba el desperdiciar oportunidades yo no estaba interesado en relacionarme con alguna, mucho menos de "encamarme" con ellas, como él decía y no se trataba de si fueran lindas o no, el problema erradicaba en otro asunto, yo ya tenía los ojos puestos sobre una hermosa chica y de alguna manera siempre supe, que si terminaba metiéndome en líos amorosos con alguien sería sólo con ella.

Nami...

En aquellos lejanos tiempos en los que gozaba de mis 17 años nunca la miré con otros ojos que no fueran los de un inocente e idiota (como ella me llamaba) crío y me sorprendía el hecho de que ahora con sólo pronunciar su nombre o pensar en ella se me erizara la piel, era una sensación exquisita que llevaba experimentando desde hace tiempo ya.

La Nami gruñona y adicta al dinero seguía conservando esas dos cualidades, pero ahora era toda una mujer de 25 años que despertaba los bajos instintos de cualquier hombre, y sí que lo hacía para mi disgusto. Si antes utilizaba sus encantos a su favor para conseguir lo que quería, ahora bastaba con caminar por cualquier pueblo para que todos se rindieran a sus pies ofreciéndole infinidad de cosas con tal de pasar un rato y con suerte una noche con la hermosa "gata ladrona" y es que si lo conseguías podías considerarte el chico más afortunado del mundo.

No recordaba cuando fue que se había vuelto casi una adicción, verla comer, colarme en el baño para espiarla, deslizar mis ojos por su figura cuando traía puesto alguno de esos diminutos bikinis y en la mayoría de las ocasiones me ganaba unas buenas patadas (cortesía de Sanji) por mirar con evidentes ojos lujuriosos a Nami. De verdad trataba de evitarlo, quedarme al margen de las hormonas alborotadas y concentrarme como siempre en aventuras y travesuras era lo que yo prefería, pero "la carne es sabrosa y débil" y termine siempre donde mismo, con la mente en las nubes y los ojos bien pegados en el cuerpo de mi navegante. Sin darme cuenta fui desarrollando sentimientos fuertes hacia ella, el rescatarla de apuros intensificaba mis deseos de protegerla, la dulce sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba derrumbaba cualquier duda con respecto a lo que sentía por ella y así pasaron los días, las extensas conversaciones en su camarote, las risas, las miradas tiernas que luego fueron furtivas hasta que uno de esos tantos días en los que me quedaba mirándola embelesado Zoro posó su mano en mi hombro y dijo; hombre, sí que estás enamorado! y aunque poco era lo que yo comprendía sobre el amor, podía con seguridad darle toda la razón.

Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que le confesé mis sentimientos, para mí no significaba un gran esfuerzo, ni era algo bochornoso, era sólo un tema más del que hablar y no dude en abordarlo cuando estuvimos solos, una vez más, en su camarote.

**Hey Luffy, que te pasa? estas más callado que de costumbre...miento, tu nunca estas callado** - Nami me dirigió la mirada después de un largo rato, estaba dibujando mapas y su concentración era máxima, tanto así que muchas de las veces en que me colé en su camarote se llevó varios sustos por la sorpresa de encontrarme allí.

**No pasa nada, es sólo un asunto que llevo pensando un rato** - levante la mirada de mi trozo de carne para ver su expresión interesada, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y tomó asiento en su cama, yo aún permanecía sentado en el suelo.

**A ver, y de que se trata? Es sobre comida? **- esto último lo dijo con un tono aburrido, me hacía gracia como ella detestaba cuando yo hablaba de carne y comida en general, negué con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

**No, es sobre ti, creo que...¿cómo es que siempre dice Sanji? Ah, sí! creo que tú me gustas** - la mire una vez más interesado en su reacción, pero ella no hacía más que mirarme fijo, sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y a eso le siguió un ataque de risas que duraron bastante, no sabía que le hacía tanta gracia.

**Jajajaja...tú, ¿sabes siquiera que es gustar Luffy?** - su pregunta me molestó incluso más que el hecho de que aún se riera, fruncí el ceño.

**Pues claro que lo sé, o por lo menos algo entiendo, Oe Nami! para de reírte que voy en serio! **

**Ya...ufff...lo siento, no más risas, lo prometo, pero es que me has tomado por sorpresa, ¿yo gustarte?¿ como puedes estar tan seguro?**

**¿Qué tan idiota te crees que soy? **

**¿De verdad quieres que responda? Luffy, nunca has demostrado interés en estos temas y de pronto me sales con que yo te gusto, lo cual no me molesta para nada, es más, me halagas, el próximo rey pirata gusta de su navegante he**? - su sonrisa y sus palabras me dejaron embobado por escasos segundos, le sonreí de vuelta y me puse de pie, dejé mi sombrero sobre su cabeza y luego me agaché hasta estar a la altura de su cara.

Me quedé observándola fijo, su sonrisa aceleraba mi corazón y hacía reaccionar a mi cuerpo de forma extraña. Mis dedos se movieron solos guiados por un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas, se posaron en sus labios y los acariciaron lentamente. No hubo otro movimiento por mi parte, Nami acorto la distancia entre nosotros en un parpadeo y nos fundió en un beso eterno. En ese momento supe que no querría probar otros labios que no fueran los suyos, pensé que podría quitarme el aliento y yo moriría feliz exhalando mi último suspiro en su boca.

Lo nuestro no fue sorpresa para el resto de la tripulación, sólo Sanji parecía querer matarme cada que tenía un cuchillo en mano y debo admitir que esa fue una de las primeras razones por las que no frecuentaba la cocina como antes, la segunda era Nami y su increíble control sobre mí. Luego de los besos y algunas caricias me enseñó otras cosas bastante interesantes que me mantenían ocupado con ella buen parte del día y la noche.

**Como ahora...** - susurre bajito mientras me deleitaba paseando mis dedos por su espalda desnuda, tener a Nami en mi cama, completamente desnuda y sólo para mí, era un placer únicamente digno para el próximo rey pirata, y ya fueran 20 o 100 años en el mar, pasaran millones de cumpleaños, Nami seguiría siendo siempre el tesoro más grande que un hombre pudiera tener jamás.

_

Qué tal?, espero no sea tan malo xDDD  
>agradecería algún pequeño review, díganme lo que sea, quiero saber si continuar en esto o volver a mi vida normal y dedicarme solo a estudiar Japo y comer :v<br>Cualquier error ortográfico u otro problemilla seguramente es mi culpa, esto de subir fics es una costumbre bastaaaante olvidada para mí, gomenne u.u

Besos enormes a todos!


End file.
